


My Sleeping Mum

by TheDirtyMind



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Sex, Sleep Groping, Sleep Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29604507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDirtyMind/pseuds/TheDirtyMind
Summary: I am Percy Jackson and I have a secret which can destroy my image. It all started when I was 12 and with mum in the cabin in Montauk when I touched her boobs while she was asleep. I am sexually attracted to my mum.
Relationships: Percy Jackson & Sally Jackson, Percy Jackson/Sally Jackson
Kudos: 21





	1. Innocent Touches

**Author's Note:**

> This story coincides with the canon. I just used some of my filthy imagination to fit this story in the canon.

There is a secret which can destroy my image. I am Percy Jackson, the son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson. As I said earlier there is a secret which can destroy my life. Most people look at me and think I am the good guy who likes to save everyone. That is true but there is a part of me which sometimes cajoles me to unleash myself and do whatever I want to do. I had retrieved the lightning bolt, I had saved the camp by bringing the golden fleece. I held sky so the world doesn't get destroyed. I had done everything to repress the urge which was ignited when I was twelve. The darkest part of my mind which just grew and never diminished.

The secret is...that I am sexually attracted to my mum. I had tried to hide these feelings but it was getting very hard. These feelings started when I was with her in the cabin in Montauk, just before the fiasco started with the lightning bolt. We were sleeping in the same bed. Well, I was just pretending that I was asleep while my mum was actually asleep. Her hand was loosely around my shoulder. I was nestled in her arm but there was still a little distance between our bodies. We were sleeping in a sideway position, facing each other. Her eyes were closed, her chest rose and deflated with her inhaling and exhaling. Her satin purple nightgown was loose around her chest. I could see the swelling of her big d cup breasts. I suddenly had a strange urge to touch them. My breath caught in my throat, I knew that it was wrong but the temptation was so strong that I scooted closer to her. My eyes directly in front of her breasts. I was mesmerized by the shape and size of her chest. I reluctantly placed my palm on her chest. Thank Gods that my mum was a heavy sleeper that she didn't wake up from the touch. The satin cloth was smooth under my touch. I could feel the firmness and softness of her breast through the cloth. I slipped my finger inside the cloth. I sighed as I felt her warm skin. I slowly let my fingers reach her areola. I was staring at her face while my fingers rubbed in circles at her areola. My forefinger lightly touched her nipple and mum gasped in her sleep. I quickly removed my hand from her breast and placed it around my stomach. Fortunately she didn't wake up. I sighed in relief but I was getting sleepy so I decided it was enough for that night. But still I knew I could take advantage of my age. She wouldn't mind if I buried my face in her breasts 'accidently' in my sleep. I moved my head and pressed my face at her huge firm breasts. I pressed my body against hers. My hips against hers, I slipped my one hand around her waist, I 'accidently' put it on her ass and gave it a squeeze. My mum murmured something in her sleep but didn't wake up and with that I closed my eyes and enjoyed the closeness of her body with mine.

Unfortunately that night Grover interrupted our sleep and whisked me away to Camp Half blood. Also that night my mum was taken away from me by Hades. I was so angry when I woke up after the fight with Minotaur. How dare he take my mum away!

XXX

It was after the finishing of the quest to retrieve the lightning bolt that I finally got back my mum. As I said I am a good guy otherwise I wouldn't have been selfless and decided to save Annabeth and Grover instead of my mum in the underworld. I am evil only when it concerns my mum's body.

XXX

I was very excited to return home. The main reason was that I got to touch her but also that Gabe was now a statue so we were alone again just like the old times. When I arrived home, I engulfed her in a tight hug. My face digging in her neck while my hands around her slim waist. My mum chuckled as she reciprocated the hug.

"I see you are happy to see me again." she smiled kindly. I nodded my head vigorously.

"Of course mum, I was so worried about you. Finally we are together again and there will be no Gabe. Which just makes me feel more excited." I grinned as I kissed her on the cheek, dangerously close to her lips but she didn't mind. She just saw her excited son pecking on her cheek. She didn't know the sexual feelings her son had for her. She smiled as she led him to the kitchen.

"Well, would you like some blue pancakes?" she asked him. I had my widest smile as I agreed.

"I will join in fifteen minutes. Let me get a shower first." I said as I ran towards the bathroom. My mum laughed at my exuberance. I returned after showering. I was wearing a yellow t-shirt and blue denim shorts. Mum was in the kitchen, she was washing dishes. I couldn't help but stare at her. She was wearing a short sleeved white t-shirt and a black silky skirt which stopped just above her knee. Hearing my footsteps, she turned around and smiled at me.

"Go eat the pancakes. I hope you like it."

I nodded and sat at the dining chair. I sat on a chair which was facing her back. So I ate the delicious pancakes while looking at my mum's ass. As she leaned toward the basin, I slowly crouched beside my chair and stole a look at her tight ass and yellow panties. Before she could catch me, I again regained my place at the chair and finished the pancakes. I picked up the plate and went towards my mother, I continued staring at her ass all the way. I placed the plate in the sink all the while I pressed my crotch against her ass.

"That was delicious, mum." I said and pressed my groin a little harder as I kissed her cheek. If she felt it was odd, she didn't show it and just smiled kindly at me.

"I am going to watch some TV." I said and left the kitchen and went to the living room. I turned on the TV and sat on the couch. I watched some cartoons for an hour when mum joined me on the couch. She sat beside me and took the remote from my hand.

"Mum!" I whined. She just smirked as she changed the channel to a movie channel on which Lord of the rings was streaming.

"We have watched it so many times." I groaned. She rolled her eyes as she put her head on the armrest of the couch and pulled her knees inward. I was watching the movie when I saw mum was asleep.

"Fun time." I grinned. I scooted closer to her legs. I shook her gently.

"Mum are you asleep?" I asked. She didn't reply and was slumbering. I put my palm on her ankle and let it slide on her skin, upward it went. I stopped at her knees. I clutched the helm of her black skirt between my thumb and finger with my other hand and slowly lifted it. My heart was beating fast, I could hear my heartbeat as I lifted it all the way up to see her yellow panty clad ass. My breath caught in my throat as I saw the alluring ass. My hand which was on her knee rose to her butt cheeks. I felt her soft and firm ass cheeks in my palm. I groaned as I squeezed it. My mum mumbled something in her sleep and I instantly covered her butt with the skirt and scooted back to my original place. I quickly glanced at her face and saw her eyelids opening. Her blue eyes stared at me and a soft smile graced her lips.

"Did I fall asleep, Percy?" she asked. I smiled nervously and nodded.

"I am going to sleep." she said and went to her room.

"Me too." I said and we went to our rooms. I woke up with a start. I just had a dream of Luke throwing the scorpion at me. I saw the time. It was 3 in the morning. I sighed as I buried my face in the pillow.

"I need to distract myself." I mumbled and left my room with my pillow. I silently slipped inside my mum's room. She was sleeping on her belly. Her face was buried in the pillow. She was wearing a loose white cotton t-shirt and white shorts. Her ass was staring at the ceiling. I placed my pillow and myself beside her. I scooted closer to her. I slid my one leg around her legs such that my crotch was pressed tight against her one ass cheek. My hands slipped around her waist and rested on her boobs, I buried my face in her neck and hair. Her hair smelt nice. I closed my eyes and went back to sleep.


	2. Enlightenment

I woke up to find my mum staring at me. She was still wearing the same clothes as of last night. She was looking at me worriedly. Her hair was in a disarray but she still looked beautiful.

"Good morning mum." I said as I sat and rubbed my eyes

"Honey, why are you in my room?" she asked.

"Oh, sorry. I had a terrible nightmare last night. I was scared so I came to sleep with you." I said truthfully. A sad smile crossed her face as she pulled me into her bosom.

"Oh Percy, you don't need to apologise. You should have woken me up." she mumbled. I was comfy with my face at her breasts but I chuckled.

"That is easier said than done. You are a heavy sleeper mum. I think that even if there was a gunfight in the room you will still not wake up."

She pulled out of the hug and glared at me playfully.

"Okay, I confess that is true. I am sorry but when I sleep, I sleep like dead."

I pecked her on the cheek which made her smile.

"Don't worry. It is not your fault. I am going to my room." I said.

"Percy, whenever you have a nightmare, you are welcome here. Okay?" she asked. I nodded and went to my room.

XXX

The days passed quickly. I was admitted to a school. I had made a friend whose name was Tyson. The school year was boring and unpleasant but I trudged through it. I also took up the offer of mum. Whenever I had nightmares, I went to her room and pressed my body against hers and went to sleep. I also never let any chance of touching her go to waste.

This was one of those nights. It was 2:30 in the morning. She wasn't sleeping in her usual position which was sleeping on her belly. No, tonight she was sleeping on her back, her face facing the ceiling. She was wearing a short white skirt and black tank top. I lied beside her with my face pressed against her shoulder. I tried to sleep but I wasn't drowsy anymore. So I decided to have fun. I sat up. I stared at her body. I looked at two huge bumps on her chest, rising and falling. My eyes lowered to her skirt. The skirt covered her up to her mid thigh. I slid out of the bed and stood, leering at my mum. I went towards her legs. I placed my hands on her hips and parted them. I made a place for me to sit between them. I climbed on the bed and between her legs. I was on my knees. My knees were touching her inner thighs. I slipped my hands under her butt and hiked the skirt all the way to her stomach. Now, I could see all of the skin of her legs. I could see her black thong. My mouth watered. I uncertainly touched her thong. I was nervous, I didn't know what to do. There was an urge to rub my member at her pussy and I gave in to that urge. I slid her thong downward, to her knees. My mind went blank when I saw her folds and clitoris. I licked my lips as I touched her most private parts. I decided to do what I wanted to do. I removed my shorts and underwear. I lied on top of her. My face hovering over hers. My hands on either side of her face. My penis on her soft pussy. I started grounding my hips against hers. I moaned and grinned as I felt something new which I never had felt before. I looked at her beautiful sleeping face. I looked at her pink lips. I slowly moved towards her lips with my hips continuing grinding against hers. I felt her warm breath exhale at my nose, I lightly touched my lips to hers. Her soft lips were delicious. I moaned in the kiss as I practiced my kissing on her. I tilted my head so our lips perfectly fit against each other. I deepened the kiss and my thrusting got harder. I felt pressure building in my centre. I stopped the kissing and ran to the bathroom. I started rubbing my penis with my hand. Suddenly a lot of white substance shot out of my penis and landed on the floor. I was panting and trying to catch my breath. I had a goofy smile on my face. That felt so good. It was my first time. For the first time I cummed. I let the white substance flow in the drain. I washed my penis and went to my mum's room.

I was now drowsy, I didn't really feel like playing with her more. I wore my underwear and shorts. I slid her thong up to its correct place, I slid down her skirt to its usual place. I caressed her cheek lovingly. I placed a soft kiss on her lips and went to my room.

The next day I woke up and after showering I went to the kitchen where mum was making breakfast. I hugged her from behind, pressing my crotch at her ass and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Good morning mum." I smiled and sat on the dining chair.

"Good morning Percy." she smiled and served me bacon. After finishing my breakfast I decided to talk to her about the strange substance which came out of my penis. I wasn't going to tell the whole truth but the partial one.

"Mum?" I asked. She looked up from the newspaper and saw my embarrassed face.

"Yes Percy?" she asked.

"Uhm, when I woke up today, I had this strange white sticky liquid around my..my private parts. I think I am sick." I said not looking at her. She laughed softly.

"You are not sick Percy, it is normal. I think we need to have 'The Talk'." she said in an amused voice.

That day I had the dreaded Talk. I was red from embarrassment during the talk. Playing with her when she was asleep was one thing but looking in her eye when she was explaining me all about sex was another thing. I wanted to disappear. I could see the laughter bubbling inside her, seeing my embarrassed face.

'Would she still laugh if I said what I was doing with her? No she will hate me.' I thought.

XXX

The time to go to camp was nearing. There was a battle raging inside my head. One part of me wanted to fuck my mom while the other part was screaming at me that it was very wrong. The battle was still going on at 3:00 in the morning when I was in her room, trying to decide what to do. The temptation to just jam my cock in her was great but I controlled myself. I couldn't do this to her. It was wrong. But wasn't everything I did already was wrong? At last I decided to choose a middle ground. I wouldn't fuck her but I will do other sexual things with her. I went towards her prone body.

I traced my palm from her ankle to her mid thighs. She was wearing red loose shorts. I placed my hand on the fabric on her ass. It never gets old. The feel of her firm round ass. I held the red shorts and pulled it down, down to her ankles. I admired her exposed ass cheeks. I rubbed it with my palm. My penis was trembling from excitement in my shorts. I slid down her pink panty. I grabbed both her ass cheeks and pulled them apart to sneak a look at her holes. There was a small round asshole just above her pussy. I licked my lips at the sensual sight. I lowered my face and pressed it at her holes. I couldn't control anymore. I climbed on top of her. I pushed my penis between her hips. The upper part of my penis lengthwise was pressed against her pussy. I lied down on top of her. My knees on either side of her hips, my face beside her face. Her one cheek was pressed against the pillow, I placed my face on the side where her face was facing. I groaned as I lied on top of her. My whole upper body on top of her. My arms pushed between the mattress and her chest and groped her tits, I pressed my lips to her lips and started thrusting my penis in her hips, my hot rod so close to penetrating her but always missing and going forward. I slipped my hands under her t-shirt and felt her round tits. I held her tits in my palms and continued squeezing it while my hips continued digging between her hips. My world was blank. There were only three things in my mind.

The texture of her lips against mine, the feel of her soft warm boobs in my palms and the feel of her hot ass and hips warming my penis. I groaned and gasped, I shuddered and grinned. My movements went frantic and I knew I was near. I untangled myself from her and sat on her hips. I started stroking my dick and felt the utter bliss clouding my mind as I cummed on her ass cheeks. I let out a long breath as my climax ended.

I rubbed the mess I made on her ass with a cloth. I slid up her panty and shorts to its proper place. I slapped her ass lightly as I chuckled.

"How happy I am that you can't wake up in the middle of the night."

I went back to my room for a much needed sleep.


	3. AAH! That was fucking amazing

I was growing restless. The time to go to Camp Half blood was tomorrow. Since that night, I have been playing with mum almost every night. But I never put my dick in her. My conscience was fucking annoying. It never let me cross that line. Because of this I was moody. It was 10:00 in the night and we were on the couch, watching Harry Potter. Mum must have sensed my mood as she paused the movie and turned on her spot to look at me.

"What is bothering you Percy?" she asked. I shook my head. She pursed her lips.

"Percy, you can talk to me." she pressed. I sighed and looked directly in her eye.

"Mum, will you do anything for me?" I asked her. She looked surprised but a smile graced her lips. She scooted closer and embraced me tightly.

"Of course. I will do anything for you."

"Anything?" I asked again.

"Yes, Percy I will do anything for you. Why are you suddenly asking me this question?" she asked with her brows furrowed. I shook my head.

"Nothing. I was just feeling down." I said.

"So what would you want me to do?" she asked. I shook my head again.

"I just wanted to hear your answer. Nothing else." I smiled. She rolled her eyes at me as she stood up.

"I am going to bed Percy, Goodnight." she said. I also stood up and gave her a big hug, feeling her tits pressed to my chest. I kissed her on the cheek.

"Goodnight mum." I smiled. She smiled back and went to bed.

XXX

In the darkness, I slipped inside her room. It was 2:00 in the morning. Tonight, I had decided I will go all the way and will play more with her as I won't be able to see her after tomorrow for some time. She was again in her usual position. Her face and front pressed on the mattress. She was wearing black shorts and black blouse tonight. I sat in the bed beside her and looked at her body. Her pale legs and hips were shining due to the moonlight filtering through the window. I placed my hands on her thighs and massaged it. My fingers ghosted just below the curve of her ass. I quickly slid down her shorts and exposed her ass cheeks. They were round and perfect. Her butt crack was covered by a sexy black panty. I touched the cloth and it felt smooth under my fingers.

I quickly lowered it down to her knees. For the most of the year I had seen her parts every night and it still took my breath away. I licked my lips as I placed my both palms on her butt cheeks. I felt the firm flesh under my touch. I felt warm skin under my palms. I gripped both her butt cheeks and gently pulled it apart to see her holes properly. My mouth was watering as I saw her pussy just below her slightly dark asshole. I buried my nose in her asshole and started kissing her cunt. My tongue licked her folds and then it tried to part her folds to enter her. I continued simulating her with my tongue. Mum mumbled something in her sleep. I ignored her and continued with my work. After I was satisfied that I had tasted enough of her pussy, I parted her legs and made some space for me. I prepared myself to enter her but stopped.

I decided I wanted a new position to play with her. I pushed my hands under her stomach and joined them. I slowly pulled her stomach so her torso rose with my hands. She murmured something and pulled her knees inward under her stomach. Now her ass was spread and staring up. Mission accomplished. I stood on my knees and approached her pussy. I grabbed her ass as I aligned my excited member with her slits and slowly pushed forward. I gasped as I felt the head of my penis engulfed in her tight hot cave. The pleasure coursed through my body as I continued on pushing it inside. At last I was hilt deep inside her and was breathing heavily. My whole penis was burning from the heat inside her pussy. The feeling was very pleasant. My grip on her ass cheeks tightened as I slowly pulled my penis halfway back and slammed it forward again up to the hilt. I moaned as I felt sensations never felt before. I again pulled it back and slammed it again inside her. My mum hissed in her sleep and didn't wake up. I was unconcerned about that. If she hadn't woken up for the whole year while I played with her then there was no chance she would wake up now. I continued thrusting with an uniform pace while staring at her ass. My one palm slid down from her ass to the downward slope and under her blouse, on her back. I loved the feeling of her warm skin under my hand. My one hand clutched her ass while my other caressed her spine under her blouse.

After a few minutes I was nearing my climax. I pulled my penis out and sprayed my cum on her ass.

"Oh Gods." I moaned as I finished cumming. I grinned and slapped her ass cheek. I loved the way her flesh rippled. I wiped the cum with a cloth and sat behind her spread ass, staring at the mesmerizing masterpiece. I was waiting to get my penis excited again so I could go for round two. I climbed off the bed and went to her side. I smiled when I saw her peaceful sleeping face. I decided I want to fuck her all the while looking at her gorgeous face. I pushed her body from the side and she tumbled sideways. She murmured again something in her sleep and nothing more. Now she was lying in a sideway pose. I climbed on the bed and lied beside her.

I scooted closer until my whole body was pressed against her. My face mere inches away from her face. My chest lightly pressing her tits through her blouse. My hips tangled with her. I smiled as I looked at her pouty lips. I closed the distance between us. I kissed her slowly as I pressed tight against her. My one hand slipped inside her blouse and groped her tits while my other roamed all over her body, it finally settled on her ass as I deepened the kiss. The need to breathe made me break the kiss and I was grinning at her swollen lips. I gently pushed her shoulder and her position again changed. Now she was lying on her back.

I climbed on top of her. I held the helm of her blouse and pushed it upward, revealing her alluring tits. My penis was ready for round two. It was twitching while pressing her right leg. I lowered my face and my lips ghosted over hers. I felt her intoxicating warm breath. I lowered more and stared at her wondrous breasts. These were the breasts which fed me when I was baby. How I wished that she could still lactate so I could get something sweet while sucking her nipples. I shook my head to clear the stupid thought and kissed her nipple. I swallowed her whole nipple along with her areola. My lips were sucking the areola while my tongue continued flicking her hard nipple. I could feel the sweet fragrance pouring out from her breasts. I did the same with her other breast. When I was satisfied that I had played enough with her big titties and that my penis was paining from not getting a release, I parted her hips and sat between them. I sheathed myself inside her and for a second I didn't want to move my penis from her warm pussy.

I grabbed her thighs and placed her legs behind my back, crossing her legs with each other. Now I was captured between the embrace of her legs.

I finally lied down on top of her. My chest pressing her tits, my hands under her waist. My face beside hers. I started thrusting inside her first slowly, enjoying the feel of her hot wet core caressing my penis. My lips were attached to her cheek as I continued thrusting inside her. It suddenly got harder. The sound of my hips slapping against her flesh filled the room. I raised my torso up and stared at her bouncing tits. My hands instantly started squeezing them as I slammed my hard rod inside her. I was panting as my thrusting got frantic. I lowered my head and engulfed her hard nipple and bit it. My mum gasped in pain in her sleep but I ignored her and sucked her tits. I moaned on her chest as I felt I was reaching my limit.

Quickly I pulled my penis out and cum shot out from it and covered her stomach.

"Gods!" I gasped as I emptied my balls on her stomach. I laid my face on her chest, exhausted. After five minutes I recovered some energy and slipped on my underwear and shorts. I wiped away the mess I made on her stomach with a cloth. I lowered her blouse, again covering her tits. I slid up her black panty and shorts.

I really didn't want to go to my room. It was maybe the last night before summer when I could be with her. But still I decided I should go. Otherwise I wouldn't get much sleep. I grinned and kissed her lips deeply. My hands demanded a last squeeze so I obliged. I grabbed her tits through her blouse and squeezed iy with all my strength. My mum again mumbled something. I kissed her soft lips again. I grinned at her swollen lips. It was so sexy that I mashed my lips against her again. There was so much temptation. I could fuck her again. She couldn't do anything. I could squeeze her tits and ass and she still couldn't do anything. It was so hard not to undress and fuck her again but for once I won over the temptation and left the room for a much needed sleep.

That was the first time I fucked her. Unfortunately the next morning I went back to Camp Half Blood with Annabeth and Tyson. From then on the quest and survival were the main priority in my mind.


	4. I messed up

I was standing before the door of my apartment. I recently had finished the quest to bring the golden fleece to Camp half blood to save the camp. The fleece worked or should I say it overworked. Now, Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, is back into the human body from the tree. There was so much drama at the camp. Chiron and Annabeth were horrified to find that it was Kronos's back up plan to let Thalia be revived so he can have multiple ways to come back. The atmosphere at the camp was tense. And I quickly decided I was coming back home for the year.

I knocked on the door. The sound of footsteps approached the door. With a click, the door opened to reveal my mom. She was wearing a green short skirt and a loose baggy t-shirt. Her face brightened at seeing me.

"Percy!" She grinned.

"Mum!"

The next instant she was in my arms, her face buried in my shoulder, her arms around my neck. My hands snaked around her waist and held her tight against me. I felt her boobs squashed against my chest. I leaned back and lifted her off of her feet. She laughed as she felt her feet leaving the ground. I smiled and pressed my face in her warm neck. She giggled as she felt a tickling sensation around her neck. I carried her inside after closing the door. I placed her on the couch and sat beside her, pressed to her side. She placed her head on my shoulder and sighed. I flung my arm around her shoulder and pressed her against me.

"I missed you so much." I whispered. She looked at my face and smiled kindly. She pecked on my cheek and ruffled my hair.

"I missed you too honey."

The next two hours were spent narrating the quest to her. Her expressions changed throughout the story. Sometimes it was proud or sometimes she seemed horrified.

XXX

She was making dinner when I entered the kitchen. She glanced at me and a smile adorned her face.

"Dinner will be ready in half an hour." she said. I nodded. She returned her attention to the frying pan. I approached her silently, looking at her green skirt and her slim thighs. I shivered in excitement. It's been months since I played with her. I hugged her from behind. My hands slipped around her waist and rested on her stomach, my crotch pushed against her ass. She laughed softly.

"Percy! Don't disturb me, I am cooking."

"Please, let me continue hugging you. I missed you so much." I whined childishly. She again laughed.

"Okay."

Then five minutes were spent with my head on her shoulder, seeing her cook. I didn't know when I started grinding her ass but she did.

"Percy?" she asked nervously.

"Yes mum." I answered.

"Why are you rubbing your hips behind me?" she asked in an uncertain tone.

"It feels so good." I moaned as I rubbed my crotch to her ass. She squirmed out of my embrace and turned to look at me. She glared at me.

"What was that Percy?" she said crossing her arms under her chest, unconsciously emphasizing the curve of her breasts. That was the turning point in my life. That was where I made my decision. I could have apologized and gotten off easily but I was possessed by the hormones running in my veins. I quickly turned off the gas. I grabbed her and forced her on the dining table. She was lying on her back on the table, her legs dangling in the air.

"PERCY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She yelled angrily. I ignored her and pushed her hands above her head. I held her hands above her head with one of my hands. She was trying to break free from my hold but was unsuccessful. I pushed between her legs and moaned as I felt her panty against my jeans. She wiggled her butt to not let my hips touch her cunt but it only increased my pleasure.

"Percy, my sweet boy. What happened to you? Why are you acting like this?" she pleaded desperately. Her eyes started to brim with tears.

"Because you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen and I love you most dearly." I answered honestly. Her struggle stopped at hearing that. That was all the time I needed to pull off her skirt and panty and throw it on the floor. She was still frozen as if not knowing what was happening, what she should do. I wasn't idle. I unzipped my jeans and lowered my underwear. I touched the head of my dick at her entrance. This seemed to bring her intelligence back. Her squirming intensified.

"Percy, please don't do this. It is wrong." she cried. I shook my head and pushed it further. She gasped as she felt her pussy invaded. I groaned and pushed my penis all the way inside. I leaned down, barely inches away from her face. Her moist eyes were staring at me in confusion and pleading. Still, there was no hatred in them. I smiled softly and placed a quick kiss on her lips. She can't hate me regardless whatever I do.

"It doesn't feel wrong, on the contrary it feels right." I said and kissed her deeply. She remained stiff, not responding but she stopped her struggling. I moaned in her mouth as I pulled back my hips slowly and thrusted it inside her gently. I removed my hold on her hands but she didn't move, she remained still, not reacting to anything. I didn't let that distract me as my hands cupped her cheeks, making her lips part. I nibbled on her lips while my thrusting continued, slowly and lovingly. My hands traced slowly down to her neck as I mashed my lips against her, tasting her smooth lips. I kissed her jaw and then her chin. I buried my face in her neck and let my lips and tongue work on her. I pushed off her baggy t-shirt and palmed her warm breasts. I snuggled deeper into her neck as my hands squeezed her boobs, my fingers worked on her hard nips. This elicited a gasp from her mouth. I was nearing my climax. My hands slipped between her waist and the table and grabbed her tightly. I started slamming my hips against her pussy. She screamed as the sound of flesh slapping against flesh filled our ears. The table was shaking as I continued fucking her hard. My penis twitched inside her hot core and with a grunt I spilled my seeds inside her. I pulled out my member and looked at her.

Her legs were parted and dangling from the table. Her skirt and panty was lying on the floor. A stream of white semen was leaking from her pussy. Her baggy t-shirt was pushed off above her huge bulbous tits, revealing her sexy knockers. Her lips were swollen red from kissing. Her eyes were filled with anger and sadness. The wet trails of tears were visible on her cheeks.

My penis was still hard. I grabbed her legs and pulled it towards me. She yelped as I caught her in my arms. I turned her quickly and forced her back on the table but she was in a different position now. Her chest and front was pressed against the table, courtesy to my one hand. Her legs were on the floor. She was wiggling, trying to free herself but my strength and grip was stronger.

"PERCY!" she yelled as her cheek was pressed tight against the table. Her ass was pressed to my groin, ready to be taken. With my one hand I lined my penis to her pussy and slid it inside.

"PERCY!" She screamed in indignation as she felt her son taking her from behind like a whore. I groaned as my one hand pinned her on the table while my other was squeezing her ass cheeks.

"Mum! You are so sexy. It's so hot inside your pussy." I moaned as I pushed and pulled my penis inside her. She was screaming and sobbing as I fucked her doggy style.

"Wow. Mum. Your ass is so soft and firm." I gasped as I palmed her ass cheeks. I continued thrusting inside her while she gasped and cried. I Slapped her ass and she squeaked.

"STOP THAT!" She yelled over the noise of the table shaking and my moans. For once I followed and didn't slap her ass again. Suddenly she started trembling and with a cry she shuddered and I felt warm liquid coating my penis inside her. She finally cummed. Imagining her sweet cum spilling over my member, my pleasure increased tenfold as did my thrusting.

"YES! YES!" I screamed as I continued slamming my hips against her beautiful ass. Her ass rippled with every slamming. Finally with a grunt, I sprayed my sperms inside her. I was tired. I lied on her back. I was panting but I had a content smile on my face. I ran my hands through her hair but she didn't utter a word. I pulled out my softening member and slid up my underwear and jeans.

I stared at her ass and gave both cheeks a final squeeze.

"I am not hungry mum. I am going to my room." I said and left the kitchen.

XXX

I woke up next morning as rays of sunlight spilled on me from the window. I groaned and sat. Last night was interesting and fun. Now I just have to see what the outcome will be. After fucking her in the kitchen, I revisited her in the night and had sex with her while she was alseep.

What will she do? She definitely won't hate me. It was impossible for her. There were two outcomes. Either she would try to forget what happened last night or she will try to talk about it. Let's see what happens. After showering, I went into the kitchen to see her sitting in the dining chair. She had an air of determination around her. She looked up when I stepped inside. She pointed to the chair facing her, clearly indicating to take a seat. I did.

"You made a huge mistake last night Percy. You raped me." she mumbled, her eyes filling up with tears. I remained silent. I wouldn't have used that word for it but it was true.

"I should send you to jail. You committed a heinous crime." her voice was now just a whisper.

"On top of that, YOU RAPED ME, YOUR OWN MOM. I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME. I LOVED YOU SO MUCH JUST TO FEEL THIS HUMILIATION? TELL ME WHY? WHY DID YOU DO THAT PERCY? TELL ME WHY?" She yelled as tears started pouring out of her eyes. My eyes were wide, surprised at her outburst. Why did I do that? Because I wanted to. Because she was so beautiful. How can I not have sex with her? How was I to control that urge. But I didn't say it out aloud.

"I am sorry." I said with my head down.

"You are sorry." she chuckled mirthlessly. She looked sharply at me.

"How I wish I had the courage to call the police. But I can't do that. I can't let you go. I love you so much to do that. Why Percy? Why did you have to do that? Why did you have to destroy the precious relationship we had?" she sobbed. I felt guilt clawing inside me. The thing was that I didn't think much before I did that. I just had followed the call of my hormones. After 15 minutes of her sobbing and me being feeling like the most horrible person she finally spoke up.

"We will forget last night, okay? We will pretend it never happened. Do you understand Percy? This will be our secret. We will never again talk about this. We will go back to the loving mother and son duo. Do you understand. Also you have to swear it on River Styx to never again assault any woman ever. I won't feel safe around you without it." she said tiredly.

I was feeling so stupid. If I hadn't assaulted her, I would still be able to have sex with her while she was asleep but now due to a single mistake I won't ever again be able to have sex with her. I didn't really want to promise her that but seeing her tired and defeated posture, I cursed myself. Was I ready to lose my mother just so I can have sex with her?...No. There will be many women in my life for sex but I surely can't lose my mom. I sighed and said.

"I swear it on River Styx to never rape any woman."

A sound of thunder sealed the promise. She nodded and left the kitchen to get ready to go for work.

I groaned and closed my eyes as I placed my forehead on the table. From then on my late night adventures in her room were over.

The atmosphere between us was tense for the next few weeks but we started talking to each other again after that. And slowly our relationship went back to normal. We both buried the memory of that night in the deepest part of our memory and never talked about that again.

XXX

It was after the events of the Titan War and the whole prophecy thing that I was home. I was sitting on the couch with mum beside me. We were snuggled against each other and we're laughing as we watched a comedy show on the TV. We don't know when but we fell asleep on the couch. Mum's back was pressed against my chest and my hand was on her stomach.

"Percy, Sally, wake up." Paul said as he nudged our shoulders. We opened our eyes and groaned as we sat up.

"We fell asleep." she said.

"We fell asleep." I confirmed. Paul chuckled as he thought we were cute and went to the kitchen. Mum smiled at me and pressed a kiss on my cheek.

"I am going to the kitchen to make something quick for us." she said and hurried after Paul. I watched her go to the kitchen or more precisely I stared at her ass. I shook my head to clear the dirty thoughts. I was mostly content with my life. Annabeth was my girlfriend now. A large grin broke over my face at that thought. I know I wouldn't get any real physical action soon but I will get there and did I mention that Annabeth was smoking hot?

Sure, there were times when I missed just entering mum's room and fuck her silly but I controlled that urge and never again acted on it. I don't want to spoil our relationship ever again. And Paul was now with her every night so that wasn't even possible even if I hadn't taken an oath.

I shook my head again to clear those thoughts and dialled Annabeth's number.

"Wisegirl, when should we meet?"


End file.
